


The Senator's Wife

by LadyApollo, wupuga



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Kidnapping, Lyrium Addiction, Lyrium Withdrawal, M/M, Military, Political Parties, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Red Lyrium, Slow Burn, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyApollo/pseuds/LadyApollo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wupuga/pseuds/wupuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU of Dragon Age Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And There I Saw the Black City

Pale legs with painted toes hooked over the Qunari’s large horns. Blonde hair was splayed out on the bed in a puddle under her head. Pouty pale cherry colored lips pressed together. Her naked torso heaved. The Qunari’s tongue dipped inside of her again, his nose brushing her bare sex. He thrust a wide finger inside her, and she arched her back with a moan as he captured her clitoris with his mouth. 

“Bull, yes right there!” Ariella was so close, she just needed that final push over the edge. As he crooked his finger, she went breathless… And then the cell phone on the bedside table rang. She didn't even glance over to the phone, she was so lost in his ministrations. Blue eyes widened as a long moan escaped her, and she finally met her release. 

“Mmh, boss, your phone,” Bull mumbled from between her thighs. Ariella moaned as his stubble raked against her skin. He tenderly lapped up her juices, tongue occasionally flicking her pearl again. He glanced toward her face to receive her approval to continue. 

Meeting his eyes, she whispered. “Don’t stop.” She reached across the bed and glanced at who was calling. Her eyes rolled. Of course it was her husband. Lately, he had been calling at the most inopportune times, sometimes halting her release all together. 

“Thom,” she answered coldly, grinding herself against Bull’s face. Ari could feel him smile against her skin, and he resumed licking her clean. 

“Where are you?” Thom Rainier’s voice was rough, but it wasn’t out of anger. He was an older man, mid-forties, and a respected Senator who represented the Free Marches in the Capital of Denerim. Ariella had married him for political power for her family in the northern neighboring country of Orlais. She was in her late twenties, and certainly didn’t marry for love in this instance. She tolerated him, and hung on his arm at meetings or parties. Thom seemed to care more for her than she did for him. 

“I just left pilates,” she breathed as Bull’s tongue found her entrance once more. Her breathing hitched as he added the thick digit again. He began his slow assault, pushing his finger as deep as he could, and was rewarded with an intense jerk of her hips. 

“Just wanted to remind you about the cocktail party tonight, could you please wear that tight black dress? I’d like to show you off this evening. Wear your hair down.” 

Ari rolled her eyes, and pressed her lips together. It wasn't the first and surely not the last time he’d tell her how to dress. “Mmm, will do. I was thinking of getting a new dress today while I’m out shopping.” her breath came in tiny inaudible puffs as she felt Bull’s finger stretch her, tongue flicking against her clit. 

“Just make sure it’s black,” Thom answered. “I’ll see you soon.” 

“Yes, see you soon.” She laid the phone back on the bedside table, as she repositioned her hips. “Fuck me,” she panted. “Fuck me until I can’t see straight, until I can’t think.” She paused. “Fuck me until I'm numb.” 

Bull’s laugh filled the room as he gently lowered her legs. “You’ve got it, boss.” 

-

Ariella sat on the edge of the tub in the hotel’s bathroom. She was a disheveled mess, hair tangled and matted in some places, no clothes on whatsoever. She leaned against the wall, feeling the red lyrium soak into her veins. Her hand fell from her lap, and the needle dropped into the tub. Her eyes drifted closed. This had been standard routine since she had been married to Thom five years ago. Pretend to go out, fuck her bodyguard, shoot up lyrium, then go back to her life completely numb and uncaring. She’d smile for Thom, put on a show for his co workers, the press, but she felt nothing. This wasn't how she'd imagined her life at twenty seven. 

Bull tapped on the bathroom door. He knew the drill, their tryst had been going on for the past three years. He hadn't checked on her once, and she had passed out, needle hanging from her arm. It wasn't a pretty sight. “Boss, you okay in there?” Her reply was muffled, but she was still alive at least. “I’ve got Varric bringing the car around,” he replied. 

Ariella made another muffled reply, which he took for confirmation. While she had been in there, getting ready for the evening, Bull had retrieved her dress from Vivienne’s. The shop, named for it’s owner, was The Highest fashion places in Denerim. Madam Vivienne was the most beautiful dominating woman he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Ariella was on a first name basis with the woman, and was one of the top clientele. Vivienne had presented Bull with a small dress box, and a few disparaging words. 

The numbness had sank in, finally. Ariella ran the hairbrush through her blonde tresses, pulling out the knots with a practiced hand. Her hair fell in waves past her shoulders, the length brushing her mid-back. The makeup was applied quickly, a dark ring of kohl around her eyes, a bright cherry lip. She exited the bathroom, and glanced around the room for the dress box. 

Bull shook his head slightly. The red lyrium pulled the spark out of her eyes, the laughter out of her voice. It made her flat. He watched her naked form cross the room to the bed, and pull the black silk out of the box. Without putting on any underclothes, she slid the dress over her head, silk hanging from the straps on her shoulders. Bull thought she looked sinful, and could feel himself ready for another romp with her again. Instead, he led her to the waiting car downstairs, and sat beside her, knowing full well she wasn’t wearing underwear tonight. 

Varric pulled the car to the front of the Blue Nug Tavern, and Bull hurried to help Ariella out of the car. Her Heels hit the ground and she swayed slightly. She steadied herself on Bull’s arm, and the two strode into the restaurant. Thom was sitting with a few other people, but stood when he saw his wife. Thom met Ari and Bull halfway to the table, and took her arm in his hand, squeezing hard. “You have a lot of explaining to do, Ariella,” he spat through gritted teeth. It was so unlike him, Ari thought detachedly. It dawned on her then that he must have found out about her and Bull. After three years, she’d finally been found out with this bodyguard. She’d only been with one of her other bodyguards, Krem, before that. 

Thom shot a look at Bull. “I’ll deal with you once this is over.” Still gripping Ari’s arm, he led her to the table. She shot a faintly apologetic look at the Qunari, and took the seat next to her husband. Ari turned on that sad, fake smile that Bull hated to see.


	2. Its Towers Forever Stain'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout of the cocktail party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna go ahead and put some trigger warnings right here: Abuse/Drug Use/Non-Con/Suicide mention.

Everything happened quickly after that. The dinner was a whirlwind of alcohol and small talk. Bull was dismissed by Thom on the way out the door. Thom screamed at her once they were in the car. Varric drove with his mouth shut, he was paid to drive, not respond. He screamed the entire drive back to their penthouse. He was civil in the lobby and to the elevator, yet he still had a firm, almost painful grip on her arm. Once they were in the elevator and the doors dinged close, he resumed his screaming.

Ariella was still numb from the red lyrium earlier, she’d taken enough to be numb until at least the next day. It was sheer luck she kept a cache of it at the hotel she stayed at with Bull. Somehow, she had successfully bullshit her way through the cocktail party, she had been all smiles and doting wife. Now, she leaned against the railing inside the elevator, staring blankly at Thom. His rantings were the same words over and over, just phrased differently.

“Do you even remember the last time? When you promised you wouldn’t do it again? With that… _Krem_ ,” he spit the man’s name out as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. “And how long have you been fucking this one, you whore? Weeks? Months?”

“Three years,” she responded mildly.

It was then that the palm of his hand connected with her face. She saw stars behind her eyes. He had slapped her, and not just a small slap, it stung and instantly brought her to tears. Ariella knew that she’d fucked up this time. He hadn’t ever touched her before. Yet, she still felt nothing. No remorse, no anger, no sadness, no glee. Just unending nothing.

The look of disdain in his eyes quickly turned to shock. He stared at her face, then down at his hand. “Ariella, I didn’t-” His brown eyes met hers, pleading for for forgiveness already. “Oh Maker, I’m so sorry.”

If she’d only had her purse on her, she had a stiletto knife stowed away for safety. Hell, if Bull had been here, this wouldn't have even happened. But he wasn't here, and the whelp on her face was proof that this was her fault. She gently touched her face, and the fat tears began to fall, dragging mascara and eyeliner with them. Thom made a motion to come near her, and she shied away from him. “Don't touch me.” Although her voice came out low and steady, her insides felt as though they were shaking apart. She was disgusted by him. She was disgusted by herself.

“Ari, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it.” Thom’s eyes filled with tears and he looked at the floor of the elevator, ashamed. “I didn't mean to hurt you! You have to believe me.” His voice became frantic. Trembling hands reached for her. Maker, she was so numb. Had this really just happened? The burning feeling on her cheek said it did. Ariella let him grab her shaky hands, she couldn't fight back. “I'll make this okay,” he resolved sternly, trying to look her in the eye. “It will all be okay.” Ariella’s eyes never met his, looking everywhere but at him. He pressed a kiss to her hand, beard feeling like sandpaper on her skin.

The elevator doors opened to their floor, and Thom nearly dragged her out of it, and then shoved her against the wall. He kissed her passionately, forcing her mouth open with his tongue. “You taste like champagne, like strawberries,” he murmured, a hand fisting in her hair to expose more of her neck. As he kissed her, his other hand slipped under the silk dress, and he pulled back in surprise. “No panties, you _dirty whore_?” His eyes were dark, hooded with desire as he brought that hand back to her mouth. Taking two fingers, he slid them into her mouth, nearly gagging her. “I’m gonna take what’s rightfully mine.” His hand slid lower, fingers tracing her folds. Ariella couldn’t move, she was frozen to the spot as he overtook her body and took what he claimed to be his.

-

Bull clapped Cullen on the back. “First thing you should know about the boss,” he began. “She’s a red lyrium addict.” The two were sitting in the breakroom of Sera’s Securities as the early morning light filtered through the windows. Bull had been there for the past ten years, serving the last three with the Rainiers. Cullen was newer to the security business, but he was previous military, stationed at Kinloch and Kirkwall during the rebellion years ago. HIs golden eyes widened at the mention of red lyrium.

“She’s an addict?” he asked, taking a long drag of his coffee with two sugars. He’d seen what red lyrium addictions led to with some of the other soldiers in Kirkwall. Most of them ended their lives with madness, screaming into the void and pulling the trigger against their temples. But he had seen other soldiers who had been addicted beat it, returning to their normal life after their tour of duty.

“She’s been using the stuff for years, longer than I was there. Couldn’t tell ya who started her on it. Only thing is, when she uses, it’s usually after, well, ya know,” Bull laughed, then lowered his voice, becoming more serious. “She’s not _her_ on it. Ya gotta watch her. She gets real, I dunno how to describe it.” Bull gestured with his hands. “The one time I left her alone, I came into the bathroom hours later, everything was covered in blood, she was on the floor with a syringe sticking out of her arm, foaming at the mouth, it was bad news.” He shook his head sadly. “I think she’d tried to kill herself that time, but I can’t be sure.”

“But why red lyrium?” Cullen asked, intrigued and concerned.

“She’s married to Senator Rainier.”

“The bearded guy? He seems a decent guy.”

“That’s the one.” Bull shrugged. “He could probably be her father. Maybe. I dunno how old he is.”

Cullen’s brow creased. “And you got caught?”

“Got caught with my dick out.”

The tips of Cullen’s ears went red. He’d had a few different assignments, but never with someone he’d sleep with, and never a long term engagement. Then again, he’d seen pictures of Ariella Rainier. She seemed like a typical white Andrastian that Cullen had encountered here in Denerim. But now, she was his problem since Bull was no longer appointed to her.

“Speak of the devil,” Bull shook his cell phone as it rang. “There she is.”

Cullen finished his coffee, and watched as Bull’s face went from smiling to passive, to pissed in a matter of half a second.

“The fuck he did. I’ll be there in a minute. I’ll bring the new guy so he doesn’t flip the fuck out again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was incredibly hard for me to write, as an abuse survivor. 
> 
> If you or someone you know is experiencing domestic violence, please know that it's not your fault. Contact your local authorities or the National Domestic Violence Hotline at 1-800-799-SAFE (7233) in over 170 languages. All calls are confidential and anonymous. Their advocates are available 24/7. I am not affiliated with the National Domestic Violence Hotline, and I am not being paid to promote them. 
> 
> As always, please feel free to join me on tumblr: ladyapollo3583.tumblr.com


	3. Its Gates Forever Shut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The near overdose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna go ahead and put some trigger warnings right here: Abuse/Drug Use/Non-Con/Suicide mention, all under the read more.

Ariella’s head was spinning. There was too much red lyrium coursing through her, and instead of feeling numb like she usually would, she felt like she could feel every pore in her body. She was vibrating. Her feet had paced the room until she thought her they were going to fall off. The bed was mussed from where she had tried pacing on that. A smear of blood across a bruised cheek. When had her nose started bleeding? Painted nails tore at strands of hair on her head. 

If at any time Bull had ever been happy to have a room key, this was it. He held his arm out to block Cullen from following him, with a slight shake of his head. “Stay out here, I don’t know what frame of mind she’s in.” As he slid the keycard into the lock, she began to shriek and sob on the other side of the door. “Fuck.” He pushed the door open in a swift motion, eyes sweeping over the room. 

It looked like a crime scene in the hotel room. The bed had been stripped of the blanket, which was crumpled in the corner. At some point, she had flung some of her clothes out of her closet. She looked a disaster as well, her lipstick was smudged across her face and collided with the blood smear. Eye makeup had ran down each cheek, probably from what had happened the night before. Her tank top hung from her shoulders haphazardly. Cullen stood behind Bull’s imposing figure. “Ashkost Kata!” He bounded forward and scooped Ariella up into his arms, smoothing hair out of her face with a rough hand. This was worse than the last time he had found her unconscious. Bull was glad that they arrived when they did, who knows what would have happened if she’d been there alone. 

“Taashath, Kadan. Parshaara.” He whispered those words over and over as he approached the bathroom with her in his arms. 

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen whispered, observing the surroundings, his eyes darkened. He had seen things worse than this of course, but had the petite blonde really done all of this damage? 

Bull threw a look over his shoulder. “Stand outside the door, make sure no one comes in here. Not housekeeping, not Rainier, no one.” 

Cullen nodded his understanding, and with one last forlorn glance at the blonde woman now hanging limply from Bull’s arms, left the room with a quiet click of the door. So, this is what he’d gotten himself in to. He leaned against the wall next to the door and crossed his arms. His mind wandered over the situation, trying to assess it. Unlike Bull, he was an impartial party to this case, and as he had no previous attachment to the woman… Cullen’s mind turned to her, the blonde socialite he had seen in the papers. She certainly wasn’t what he had imagined when they came into the room. Red lyrium. He couldn’t figure that one out. Where did she get it from? 

Bull had turned the shower on in the tub, and after a few moments, the steam began to form. He sat Ariella precariously on the toilet, and began undressing her. “Too much, too much,” she mumbled, limbs barely cooperating. “Bull,” she glanced up at him with a sudden clarity in her eyes. “It hurts.” The clarity was swiftly replaced by the lyrium again, and she dropped her chin to her chest. She seemed to be coming out of it, but he had no idea when she had even started this time around. Bull didn’t think she had done lyrium alone since he had been around. He tossed the used clothes onto the floor, and quickly unbuttoned his own black shirt, jeans following suit. Both having shed their clothes, Bull picked her up again, and entered the shower. Ariella clung to him like a child, her arms wrapped around his neck, legs wrapped around his waist. 

For such a large man, Bull was incredibly gentle. He washed her face tenderly, unveiling the hand shaped bruise on her cheek. “Motherfucker,” he growled. She didn’t flinch. She knew Bull. She knew she was safe. Tears were disguised by the water on her face, but he knew she was crying. He could tell from the tiny shaking sobs that brought her closer to him, her forehead pressed against his neck, her limbs tight around his muscles. His hands traveled over her wet skin, the roughness caressing her skin, helping her out of the high.

“I don’t want this anymore,” she mumbled into his slick flesh. “I don’t want to feel this any more.” The tears burned her bloodshot eyes. “Save me.” her voice was quiet, and if she hadn’t had her lips pressed close to his ear, he wouldn’t have been able to hear her at all. Her lips moved over the outer shell of his ear, a tiny nibble here, a well placed kiss there. 

“Kadan,” Bull groaned. He hesitated a moment until he stopped, and his voice was solemn when he answered. “I’m trying. That guy that’s outside, he’s with me, he’s gonna try too.” He held her like that and after a while, he lost track of the time. Ari started coming down from the lyrium, her breathing leveled out and her heart stopped trying to escape her chest. At some point, Bull thought she fell asleep. 

Until she moaned in his ear. Bull turned his head to meet her gaze, and she met his eyes with her own clear, yet bloodshot ones. “Please.” 

Outside, Cullen tapped on his phone, replying to the text message: “U wot m8” from another co worker, Samson. He rolled his eyes. Samson had never been very good at texting. Or typing. Or talking, for that matter. He was always sticking his foot in his mouth. “On assignment.” He knew that if he said any more, Samson would just ignore it. 

He glanced up from his phone to look down the hallway with the elevator dinged, and the doors opened. 

Thom Rainier stepped out. 

A trained soldier would have noticed Cullen’s eyes widen slightly. Thom did not see that as he strode down the hallway. The two men stood nearly nose to nose. “I know she’s in there.” 

“Who?” 

“Ariella Rainier.” 

“I was told to wait here until she arrived, ser. Who are you?” When in doubt, play the fool, Cullen thought to himself. His mind quickly went over the ways he could get him out of here. Bull had filled him in on the most important information during the drive to the hotel, but left quite a bit out. Cullen tried to piece everything together, eyes glancing over his form. Thom had hurt a woman, that’s all he cared about. How did he get him out of here?

Thom grunted. “Her husband.” 

“Oh, Senator Rainier,” Cullen bluffed. “Maker forgive me, I’m so sorry.” He reached for Thom’s hand, giving him a sturdy shake although his teeth were gritted. “It’s nice to meet you.” Cullen released his hand. “She hasn’t come by yet, due in about an hour, maybe?”

“An hour? Why are you here so early?” Thom raised an eyebrow at the other man and his hand dropped to his side. Brown eyes sized Cullen up. Thom was soft around the middle, past his prime fighting days. Cullen had to be at least ten years younger than him, early thirties. Lucky for Thom Ariella liked the strange ones, and he had a feeling she would want nothing to do with this new guard. “And what is your name?”

“I’ve been told she should be here in about an hour, and I don’t like to be late.” Cullen stiffened his spine. “My name is Cullen Rutherford, ser.” 

“Please call me when she gets here,” Thom demanded, turning back toward the elevator. 

“Of course.” Cullen replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you or someone you know is experiencing domestic violence, please know that it's not your fault. Contact your local authorities or the National Domestic Violence Hotline at 1-800-799-SAFE (7233) in over 170 languages. All calls are confidential and anonymous. Their advocates are available 24/7. I am not affiliated with the National Domestic Violence Hotline, and I am not being paid to promote them. 
> 
> join me on tumblr: ladyapollo3583.tumblr.com


	4. Heaven Has Been Filled With Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last time, with feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some simple smut.

“You’re sure?” Bull asked as her naked form squirmed against him.

Ariella nodded her head. “Please,” she repeated.

The two had been in the tub for the better part of a close to an hour, and it seemed to him that she had finally come down from her high. “I just want to make sure I’m not taking advantage of you.”

Ariella shook her head now, wet hair slapping against her skin. “You’re not.”

Thank the Maker for the seemingly never-ending supply of hotel hot water. Bull gripped her hips as she clung to his neck, and took one last pensive look at her. “If you want me to stop, I will.”

“I know you will. But I don't want you to stop.” Her voice was a hushed whisper. “Please.”

“Let's get out of here,” Bull stated, supporting her body with one arm while the other fumbled outside of the curtain, reaching for a plush towel. Once he retrieved the towel, he wrapped her gently in it, rough hands replaced by soft cloth.

“I can stand, you know,” Ari mused. Bull sat her on her two legs gently. She wobbled slightly, and placed one hand on him for support. “Maybe not so well.”

He watched her dry herself off, taking gentle precautions with her breasts. She caught his eyes, and chewed on her bottom lip. “Like the show?” She took special care as she ran the towel up each leg, stopping at the apex of her thighs each time.

“You know I do.”

Ariella winked at him before turning around and bending down to dry her feet. Bull had a front row view of her sex, already glistening with desire. He exhaled with a low growl, his length stirring. “Fuck,” he groaned, watching her slide a finger in with ease. “Careful now, don't start the party without me, tease.” He reached for his own towel and dried off roughly before stepping out of the tub. Swiftly, he grabbed her waist and threw her over his shoulder. She shrieked as he took long strides to the bed and tossed her on it gently.

“Tell me what you want.” Bull’s voice was husky, and his cock was impressively hard.

“You,” Ariella moaned as she climbed on top of him. With a sinful smile, she teased her folds with the head of his girth, and then impaled herself on him. Her whole body tensed, not used to so much filling her all at once. He was the one who usually took his time to work her into a frenzy, loosening her up to accommodate him.

Large hands wrapped around her hips as he guided her down farther on him. “Yes,” he rasped, feeling her tightness surround him. Her hands found purchase on her own soft breasts, and she squeezed gently before dropping one hand to her pearl. Bull’s hips thrust upward and Ari cried out in pleasure. Her body was flush with his, and his wide girth and length filled her in a way she rarely felt. She inhaled sharply as he bucked his hips again, lifting her legs off the bed.

“Maker,” she nearly screamed, head tipped back in ecstasy. Already she felt the tight coil deep in her stomach, legs convulsing. It was rare for her to be on top, she usually prefered being dominated, and Bull was thoroughly enjoying watching her bounce on top of him.

“Ariella,” Bull whispered. “Kadan.” It was so rare of him to speak her name, he usually stuck with calling her ‘boss.’ The surprise was so great that she came undone around him, her hips spasming and drawing his cock farther into her depths.

“Fuck,” Bull groaned, his length twitching inside of her. “You’re so wet. You’re so-” He growled before quickly pulling her off of him. He spun her around, put her on her hands and knees on the bed. His cock was dripping with his and her arousal. He buried himself to the hilt inside of her again, and grabbed her hips. He fucked her with reckless abandon, her body inching up the bed with each powerful thrust. Her moaning hit fever pitch until she began screaming, his grip tight on her flesh.

“Bull!” Her voice went completely silent, no sounds escaped her open mouth. A bolt of sheer white electricity sparked through her body, and she froze for a split second before the tremors overtook her. Burying her face in a pillow to muffle the scream, she rode out the most intense orgasm she had ever had in her life. Bull continued to relentlessly pound into her, fingers bruising her flesh. He could feel the evidence of her passion splatter their skin, which caused him to increase his tempo. A large hand fisted in her hair, jerking her head backwards. Ariella’s muscles clamped around him, sending his breathing into long groans. “Maker!” Hoarse voice chanted into the pillow. She was wound tighter than a bowstring, ready to collapse yet ready to come all over him again.

A few more thrusts and Bull was on the edge, popping out of her quim and spending on her back. His breathing was ragged as he rolled off to one side of her. “You know that was the last time.”

Ari muffled her reply. “I know.” Her head was still buried in the pillow, trying to stop the burning tears from escaping her eyes. It wasn’t just about the sex with Bull. Sure, that had it’s benefits, but he had stuck by her side through a lot. He knew when to ask the right questions. He knew the right thing to say when she was toeing the tightrope. Bull was strong. He could protect her. But now he was gone. She screamed into the pillow. It wasn’t fair, when had her life spiraled so far out of control that she had no say in it anymore?

“Don’t cry,” he murmured, reaching with a hand to tilt her face toward him. “You’re gonna be alright. I’ll make sure of it.” His voice stayed low as his thumb glided gently over her bruised cheek. “Don’t cry.”

Blue eyes that shimmered with tears stared at him. “How is it going to be alright?” Ari’s voice broke, betraying her facade. “He’s going to kill me.” Her heart began to beat harder, panic setting in. She was losing her confidant, she was losing her protector. Thom would hurt her again. Hysteria bubbled up in her chest, her breathing became shallow and fast paced.

 

“Katoh.” Bull moved his hand down to her arm. “Cullen will take care of you. He knows what needs to be done. He knows what I feel like he needs to know.” Large hand wrapped small. “It’s going to be okay.”

“I have to leave for Val Royeaux tomorrow morning, for Fashion Week.” Ariella bit her lower lip. “How is he going to know-”

“He’ll know. I promise.”

Cullen knocked on the door. After placing a sheet over the blonde, Bull leisurely got up and headed into the main room of the suite. He stood behind the door, opened it, and gestured Cullen in.

“Maker’s breath, put some clothes on,” Cullen swore after he’d entered the room. Bull closed the door behind him, and followed Cullen. Cullen stood outside the bedroom door, afraid to look in and see her undressed as well.

“I’m decent,” she murmured, rolling to her back and pulling the sheet over her breasts. “Come in.”

Cullen entered the room and avoided looking her in the eyes.

“If you’re going to be with her, you’ve gotta get used to her roaming around naked.” Bull headed into the bathroom where he had deposited his own clothes before the shower. “She doesn’t like to wear clothes,” he laughed.

“Thom came by. I told him you hadn’t arrived. He wants me to call him when you ‘get here.’ Should I call him now?” The air in the room was heady with the smell of sex. Cullen wouldn’t admit to anyone that he was curious how the mechanics of sex with a Qunari worked, or even sex with the petite blonde swathed in the sheet. But her eyes were tear stained and the bruise on her face made him raw, and it hurt him to see it.

“Probably about leaving tomorrow to go to Val Royeaux. It looks to me that you’ll be travelling with me.” Ariella gave him an appreciative, yet timid smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kidding about the smut. It got angsty at the end. 
> 
> Join me at the Sin Dumpster: ladyapollo3583.tumblr.com


	5. I Knew Then, And Cross’d My Heart With Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flight to fashion week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna go ahead and put some trigger warnings right here: Abuse/Drug Use/Non-Con/Suicide mention

The flight from Denerim to Val Royeaux was a quick one, the total time nearing close to three hours with the excessive security after the bombing of the Kirkwall Chantry years ago. Cullen remained stoic during the flight, hiding his trembling hands best he could. Planes always brought up memories of when he was stationed at Kirkwall during the rebellion, and it was something he couldn’t truly get over. Ariella stifled a yawn, eyes slightly closed as the flight attendant came by. She waved the man off and closed her eyes completely. 

Cullen cleared his throat, and settled back into the chair. Once Ari’s blue eyes cracked open and settled on him, she offered a slight smile to him. Maker, he was attractive. But, she thought grimly, that’s what had gotten her into this situation in the first place. A wave of remorse washed over her. “Yes?” 

“What are the plans once we touch down?” Honey eyes avoided the window that was on the other side of the blonde. His eyes lingered over her features, the darkening of her pupils at the outer edges, her slightly upturned nose, her smile that was crooked, the scar at her left temple that disappeared into blonde tresses. She smiled, nose slightly crinkling with amusement. He had been caught in the act of staring. A blush crept down the back of his neck, thankfully concealed by his shirt.

“Hotel first to check in, then meeting with a friend of mine for lunch. Nothing really happens until tomorrow anyway.” Ari examined him now, the perfectly coiffed blonde curls, the honey amber eyes, and the most dominating feature of his face, the scar that bisected his upper lip. Strong jaw, straight nose. He was perfection embodied. “I hope you don't mind, but we’ll be sharing a suite.” The corners of her lips twitched. 

“Ah, sharing?” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, skin burning. Sharing a suite, not a room. At least that way he could keep an eye on her if she decided to take the red lyrium. 

“You'll have your own room, of course. I just-” Her eyes lowered. “I just don't want to be alone.” She brushed her hand over her heavily made up bruised cheek. Tears threatened to spill again, to ruin her mood and this entire trip. She blinked several times to clear her eyes. Not here, not in front of him. Her hazy memory reminded her that she’d already been on the verge of suicide when he first met her. With the 

Cullen felt the rage bubble up inside of him once more. Two deep breaths and his hands stopped their near-violent twitching. The only time his hands were steady were when they were wrapped around a gun, but even then his aim wasn’t as steady as it had been in his youth. He wanted to reassure her. To tell her he would protect her from her own husband. Cullen had two sisters, and it was entirely possible for him to commit murder if their husbands ever thought of hurting them. The words fell short of his lips, nervousness preventing him from putting her at ease. He sent up a silent prayer to the Maker to keep her safe when he wasn’t with her. 

“How did you get that scar?” Ariella’s fingers ever so slowly traced his scar on her own slightly parted lips, failing to tear her eyes away from his full, pink lips. 

“Kirkwall.” Ari’s eyes lit up as she watched Cullen’s mouth move with his speech. “I was stationed there during the rebellion, when the Chantry was bombed.” 

Blue eyes snapped to his. “You were? Maker… I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.” The painted finger remained on her lip for just a touch longer, then she dropped her hand to her lap again. 

“It’s all right. You wouldn’t have known, it’s not something I share freely.” 

That day brought back memories to both of them, and they fell into an uncomfortable silence. Ariella had sent up prayers for the dead that day, while Cullen fought for his life. There were times he could still smell the fire and hear the gunshots. Those days never truly left him, he seemed to visit them nearly every evening in his nightmares. 

Cullen broke the silence after a few moments. “So, red lyrium?” His voice was low, and he leaned in to her as to not attract attention from other passengers. He smelled like warmth, fresh laundry straight out of the dryer, and mint. He smelled like comfort. Like home. Ari leaned into him as well, their faces just inches apart. 

“It’s not something I share freely,” she whispered to him. Her eyes had turned dark with his question. She stole a glance at his scar again, his scent and close proximity made her head swim. “I can’t stand him.” Cullen leaned in a bit more to hear her better. Every fiber of his being strained to reach out and hold her, to touch her, to comfort her. “Cullen.” Her voice was soft, his name dripped out of her mouth like honey. He hesitantly brushed blonde hair off of her shoulder, thumb brushing tenderly against her jawline. Heart hammered against his chest as her scent crept through him, lavender and vanilla. “I want to die.” 

Broad thumb rested against her jaw, fingers gently touched her neck. “No.” Cullen’s voice was firm. Resolute. Before he knew it, and against his better judgement, he gently caught her lips with his own. 

Ariella’s first reaction was to pull away, but he was so warm and inviting, his scent so intoxicating, she melted into him. Her left hand fisted in his maroon hoodie, pulling him as close as she could. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have begun our descent to Val Royeaux, where the current weather is partly cloudy. We will be at the gate in about twenty minutes. We would like the flight attendants to prepare the cabin for arrival, and we want to thank you for flying with the Empire’s most trusted airline.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That happened a lot faster than I had planned.
> 
> Join me at the Sin Dumpster: ladyapollo3583.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos/Subscribe/Comments just make my day <3


	6. Let the Blade Pass Through the Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Fashion Week

Cullen deepened the kiss, bringing one hand to her hair, the other resting on her face. He felt the flames light inside of him, spreading like a wildfire. He was parched, and she was the tidal wave to quench him. Cullen was lost in her, breathless, completely overwhelmed with her scent, her noises, and Maker, her taste. His body responded to her reluctant touch, he ached for her. They had known each other for maybe two days, and already Cullen felt like he had found a piece of him that had been missing for far too long. Ever since- no, he wouldn’t think of her now. This was happening, Ariella Rainier was in front of him, and- this wasn’t him. Cullen Rutherford wasn’t this kind of guy. and it was so wrong, yet so right. 

Ariella gently moaned against his mouth, her body seeking to claim as much of him as she could. With her hand still wrapped in his hoodie, the other came to wrap around the back of his neck, pulling him into her. It was hard for her to determine if this was the come down from the previous day or if it was something real. She moaned quietly again, and pulled away from him. “We can’t.” Her breathing was ragged, her body burned, her blood screamed for him. 

“I know.” Cullen pulled her back into him, teeth against her bottom lip. The plane's wheels touched the tarmac, and he pressed a searing kiss to her mouth again. Her lips were kiss swollen, as were his. 

“We can’t.” Ari’s voice was barely above a whisper. “He’ll kill me.” 

Cullen shook his head. “I won’t let him kill you.” Her hand was still fisted in his hoodie. “I swear.” 

Ari’s grip loosened as the flight attendants began up and down the row, helping passengers with their carry-ons. She didn’t want to let him go. Cullen was no Iron Bull, but he’d never made her feel this way before. With great hesitation, she released his hoodie, fingertips stroking down his chest until she pulled away. 

The pair were silent as they disembarked the plane, bags slung over Cullen’s shoulder. The weather here in Val Royeaux was much cooler than the weather in Denerim, he noticed. He’d only ever been out of Ferelden once before, but as his contract stated, he would more than likely have to travel out of country if assigned to a high profile client. 

They entered the terminal and headed toward the baggage claim. After retrieving their luggage, which Cullen was responsible for, Ariella led him out to the meeting point outside. A small redhead nearly knocked Ari over. 

“Ariella!” The woman’s accent was distinctly Orlesian, and much thicker than Ari’s. 

“Leliana!” The blonde wrapped her arms around her friend. 

“What happened to the Iron Bull?” Leliana raised a drawn on eyebrow at Cullen. “This one is much prettier.” 

Cullen made a disgusted noise. 

Ariella laughed, a true laugh that warmed her to the core. It had been a long time since she had laughed like that, at least since the last time she had seen Leliana. “Thom found out.”

“Oh. Well, this one is the strong, silent type, I suppose he’ll do.” The trio began to walk toward the parking lot, toward Leliana’s car. “I’m sure your parents would like to see you?” 

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea,” Ari sighed. The last time she had spoken to her parents was at the previous Christmas, and it had gone as well as expected with a nearly 30 year old daughter who was addicted to red lyrium. All her father cared about was that she remained married to Thom, as having a senatorial insider in Denerim politics worked well with his own occupation as a Senator to the Prime Minister of Orlais. Cullen slightly cocked his head. Bull had never mentioned anything about her parents. Or anything about being from Orlais. 

They approached Leliana’s small SUV, where she handed Cullen the keys. “You can drive, no?”  
“Of course I can drive.” The only thing Cullen couldn’t remember is if they drove on the right side of the road or the left. He didn’t dare ask. 

Ariella and Leliana piled into the back seat as Cullen loaded the cargo bay with her luggage. The two chattered in Orlesian as Cullen followed the GPS to their hotel. After everything that had transpired, he wasn’t sure what to think anymore. His eyes kept darting to the rearview mirror, watching Ari talk to Leliana. She seemed much happier than he’d ever seen her, even in the papers. 

Pulling the SUV under the loading awning, Cullen hopped out and opened the door for Ari. Leliana got out next, as he retrieved the luggage. 

“If you’d like, I can pick you up for dinner at Cole’s, it’s a new restaurant that’s opened up, very exclusive. I can be here at seven, reservations at eight?” Leliana had already made the reservations, of course. 

“Yes, we will see you then.” Ariella hugged the redhead tightly, happy to be back with a true friend. Turning to Cullen, she grinned wickedly. “I Hope you brought formal attire?” 

“Of course.” Cullen held the door open to the the hotel lobby, and followed Ari in. After a brief moment of exchanging information and door cards, the two were in the elevator to the penthouse. 

Ari leaned against the railing in the elevator, head tipped back and eyes closed. Cullen swore he could see the heartbeat in the veins in her neck. He took a tentative step toward her. It felt like her body was a song calling to him, wanting to consume him. 

Another step and he was right in front of her. 

He could smell the lavender and vanilla. 

He could feel the heat radiating off of her skin. 

“We can’t.” Ari whispered, not opening her eyes. 

“I know,” Cullen replied, his voice low. 

“Please.” Her eyes opened, blue met gold. The air was thick with tension. 

“We can’t.” He offered. 

“I know.” Before the words were able to fully escape her, she was on him, arms wrapped around his neck, pulling herself up to him, him down to her. Their lips crashed together, teeth clicking and tongues exploring. Cullen’s hands snaked around her and he picked her up by her thighs, pushing her against the wall of the elevator as they struggled for dominance. Ari’s legs wrapped around his waist as one arm remained slung around his neck, the other found its way into his curls. 

“Ariella,” he breathed. 

“Cullen,” she moaned softly. 

The elevator door dinged open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sin dumpster? sin dumpster!
> 
> ladyapollo3583.tumblr.com


	7. Let My Blood Touch the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slow burn catches fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long awaited delicious smut. This will be split into two chapters, sorrynotsorry.

The two left the elevator in a flurry of limbs and passion, Cullen pressing Ari against a wall, her pushing him to the opposite wall. Hands were everywhere, groping, grasping for leverage. They struggled for dominance again, Cullen ultimately winning in the end. He pinned both of her arms above her head. She turned her head to the side, allowing him access to her neck. He pressed a searing kiss to her flesh, groaning as she pressed her body against his. Ari managed to wrap her legs around his waist, being pinned against the wall by his hand and his hips solely. 

 

With a moan, she ground her hips against him and he reacted in kind, pressing his covered length into her. As his lips found her earlobe, feeling that  _ scar _ , Ari couldn’t breathe. Her pulse was hot under his touch after he drew his tongue along the outer shell of her ear. “Cullen,” she breathed, writhing under his touch. She needed him, she needed to feel him.

 

“What,” he growled. Cullen’s voice in her ear made her shiver, made her  _ wet _ , Maker the things he had already done to her. 

 

“Inside.” She panted, slowly unraveling her legs from his hips. “Now.” 

 

Cullen obliged, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. There were two doorways in the long hallway, and she gestured to the right. As he slid the keycard into the slot, Ari squirmed, grabbing ahold of his hair with one hand and tugging lightly. Cullen growled again, entering the suite and tossing the keycard onto the table next to the door. 

 

He dropped Ariella unceremoniously onto the couch. “Strip.” He shed his hoodie quickly, tossing it to the floor.

 

With one hand, he pulled his shirt over his head, exposing a patch of dark blonde chest hair, and a very finely toned chest and stomach. Ari licked her lips as she took him in, watching his muscles flex as he pulled the shirt off in one solid movement. She was on him again, pressed against him, her fingertips sliding over hot skin. “Maker,” she breathed, finding his taut nipple and giving it a light pinch. Her hands wandered lower, to his abdomen. The muscles there looked like they were carved from marble, and she tested them as she gripped his flesh. Her eyes sought his, and his irises were nearly black with desire. The slightest incline of his head and her fingers were at the button of his jeans, ripping them apart. Before she had the chance to reach his zipper though, his hands were on hers again and he pushed her away softly. “Strip.” 

 

Ari sucked her bottom lip into her mouth to chew on, as she slowly raised the t-shirt off of her body. Her breasts were contained in a soft pink lace bra, and Cullen groaned his approval. “May I?”

 

She glanced back at him again, her own eyes darkened with lust now. She released her lip from her mouth as she answered him.  “Please.” 

 

Cullen’s rough hands were on her then, seizing her breasts with rough hands. He squeezed them together, and then reached around her to unhook the bra. She held her breath as the flimsy material fell to the floor. “Maker’s breath, you’re perfect.” Cullen’s voice was low and measured, breathing her in as he held her at arm’s length away. Again, he took her breasts in his hands and squeezed them gently, then rolled her pale pink nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. She groaned at his touch again. Her eyes slipped closed, committing every touch to hazy memory. 

 

As he pulled his hands away, she whined, then put her hands back on his waist, searching, aching for him. She met his eyes as her fingers drew the zipper to his jeans down slowly. Without breaking eye contact, she freed him. He hadn’t been wearing boxers or briefs, and his erection sprang free. She gripped him in one hand, testing the length and weight while she stared him down. 

 

Before Cullen could speak or move, Ari dropped to her knees, her eyes still on him as she swallowed his length. Her mouth was hot, wet, and with the intense speed that she moved, he had to grip onto the back of her head. His hand fisted in her hair, and he slowed her down to long strokes. She moaned around him, which caused his cock to twitch in her mouth. “Maker, yes.” His golden eyes closed as she worshipped him on her knees, his hand pushing her head to swallow him whole. With her free hand, she cupped his balls and Cullen’s vision went white. He pulled her hair back and her mouth was gone. “Not ready for that yet.” 

 

Ari let out a small whine, until he picked her up and sat her on the couch. He carefully removed his own pants, then kneeled before her. He gently took off her pants, and the matching lace panties she had on underneath them. “Just when I thought you couldn’t be any more perfect-” Cullen murmured, slowly pushing her thighs apart. “There you are.” Ariella scooted farther down so his face was staring directly at her cunt. 

 

“Do you like what you see?” Her voice was raw, full of need. She wanted him more than she had wanted- well, anyone. The kiss on the plane had just been the tip of the iceberg, and the thought of Cullen consumed her. She fell for him quickly and without hesitation. 

 

“You smell intoxicating.” Ari shivered at his words as he placed kisses on her inner thighs, breathing her scent deeply. His stubble pressed against her bare skin, his lips drawing ever closer to her core. She tipped her head back and rested it on the back of the couch, while she gently moved her hips toward him. “You’re so eager, aren’t you?” 

 

As she opened her mouth to answer, Cullen’s lips caught her clit and she gasped. “Oh, fuck!” she hissed, grinding against his face. She had no words as he began his ministrations, lapping at her wetness and sucking at her pearl. As one finger pressed into her, she moaned and arched her back. What had taken Bull months to perfect, Cullen was doing right off the bat. His finger crooked upward slightly, and she could feel the coil in her stomach tighten. “Just like that.” Her breath was uneven as he gave her another slow torturous lick. She panted as his finger thrust faster. “Maker… Andraste…” her words were slurred together, drunk on his touch and his tongue. Ari’s toes curled into the edge of the couch as she met her release, clenching around his finger and pinning his head between her thighs. 

 

Cullen took his time easing his finger out of her, thrusting it back in gently as he felt her aftershocks echo through his body. “You taste amazing,” he whispered, giving her slit a final lick. Ari shuddered. 

 

“I want you,” she moaned at the lack of penetration. “I want you to fuck me, Cullen, please.” 

  
“Oh, princess, I want to fuck you too.” Cullen fumbled around in his jeans, looking for his wallet. Ari stood up from the couch as Cullen searched, stood in front of him, and began to run her fingers through his blond curls. She gave a gentle tug as Cullen found the foil packet he was looking for. “Come here.”  He stood now, and pulled her toward one of the bedrooms. Cullen backed her into the bed, like a hunter stalking his prey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> join me, sinner... ladyapollo3583.tumblr.com


	8. Let My Cries Touch Their Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long hiatus, here's this. Smut.

Ariella was helpless as Cullen cornered her, and the backs of her legs hit the mattress behind her. She made a surprised noise, but her breath caught in her throat as she locked eyes with Cullen once more. He was looming over her as she sat on the bed, and still came toward her. Quickly, she pulled her feet on to the bed and scurried backwards. 

Cullen took his time, watching her frantic movements. He leaned down and crawled to her, positioning himself between her legs. With a deft hand, the condom package was opened, and even faster put on. “I cannot wait to fuck you.” His breath was thick with desire, his eyes heavy and hooded. “I want to feel your tight little cunt wrapped around me.” 

Maker’s breath, if she hadn’t been wet before, she was soaked now. Ari’s eyes fluttered closed as he began to crawl up her body. 

“No, I want you to watch me. I want you to see what my face looks like when I fuck you.” 

She couldn’t help it. Ari opened her eyes wide as she watched the determined look on his face. Positioning the tip of his cock right at her entrance, he swung his gaze up to meet hers. His eyes never strayed from hers as he pushed himself deep into her heat, all the way to the hilt. The obscene look of pleasurepain that crossed her face made him gasp for air like a drowning man. 

None of her other lovers felt like this, none had the power to have her writhing so quickly. Ari wrapped her legs around his waist, and pulled him closer, deeper into her. He was much thicker than she imagined, stretching her fully open. Her mouth moved, shaped letters and words that looked like his name, but no sound came out. 

Cullen groaned as he seated himself inside of her, her tightness almost more than he could handle. He leaned forward and pressed his forearms on the bed on either side of her head. “Ariella, fuck,” he swore. 

She clung to him, wound her legs around his waist. “Move,” she whimpered. “Please, I want you to fuck me. Please.”

Warm, golden eyes opened and met hers, crinkling with a grin. “Patience is a virtue,” he murmured, craning his head down to nip at her lower lip. “But you are not virtuous, are you?” His hips slowly dragged his length out of the prison of her wetness, then dove straight back in with a lewd slap of flesh.

She screamed, body on fire from this man. 

“That's right. Sing for me, Princess.” Cullen began a steady assault, his strokes long and deep. Every time she writhed underneath him, which was often, he gave a sharper thrust. Those movements were punctuated with frantic moans, her body danced against his for more depth. 

His grip tightened on her hips, sure to leave a bruise. “I want you on your hands and knees, kitten. I want to fuck you from behind. I want to feel you come for me, all over me. Soak the sheets, love.” Unceremoniously, he pulled out of her and with deft hands, flipped her back over so her ass was in the air. 

“I'm gonna fuck your ass.” He stated calmly. “Not now, not when that cunt is begging for my cock. But by the time we leave this place,” he explained as he situated her on her knees and grabbed her hair. “Every inch of you will be mine.” With that, he pushed inside of her again, groaning loudly at the feeling. “Fuck, I am going to make you mine.” 

Ari’s mind was swimming at his words, her body exposed to him. “Make me yours,” she managed to ground out. He pounded into her relentlessly, her body reeling from the thrusts. Each inward thrust pushed her forward on the bed, her hands scrambling for purchase on the sheets, on the mattress, anything. 

“Oh, kitten, you are fucking perfect.” Cullen’s throat grew dry as she continued his assault, hand still wrapped in her hair. He gave it a sharp tug, pulling her body flush with his. Her back pressed against his chest and he leaned forward to bite her neck. “Everyone is going to know what you did,” he growled into her ear before biting down on the lobe. “DId he ever mark you up like this? Your Qunari fuck? No…” His teeth worried at her skin. “No, I don’t think he did. The difference,” he groaned as his other hand guided her hip, still fucking her in the standing position. “The difference is he knows discretion. He didn’t want you to get caught. I do.” 

Ariella’s body shuddered under his words, so close to her release. “Why?” she panted, her hands coming up to squeeze her breasts. “Why do you want me to get caught, do you want me killed?”

 

Cullen laughed lowly in her ear, feeling her tense around his cock. “No, I’ll kill any motherfucker that touches you. I want you to get caught because you’re mine.” 

WIth that, she came, gripping his length like a vise. “Cullen!” She screamed, her head tossed back into his shoulder. 

“Just like that baby,” he breathed, feeling his own end nearing. “That’s it, I’m gonna cum.” 

The grip he had on her hips was bruising, he was certain that he had left marks there and on her neck. Unceremoniously, he pushed her back down to her hands, and used both of his own hands to pull her hips toward him harder, chasing his end. Cullen’s lower lip was sucked into his mouth as he concentrated, a wrinkle forming on his forehead. They both were covered in sweat, and she continued to moan underneath him, desperate and needy. 

“Cullen,” she cried. 

Her words were fuel to the fire and he thrusted once, twice, and then shuddered, burying his cock deep inside her as he came. “Fuck,” he said through gritted teeth. “Fuck you’re so,” another thrust. “So fucking perfect.” He thrust a few more times and pitched forward, enveloping her in his body. “There… fuck, you are…” 

Ariella laughed, muscles still squeezing him. “Insatiable. I am insatiable.”


	9. PSA - Undergoing Changes

First off, I want to thank all of you for subscribing, giving kudos, bookmarking, commenting, and reading this story. It means so much to me that you have taken the time to comment or do any of the above. 

The Senator's Wife has been on hiatus for... some time now. 

**HOWEVER**. 

Since it is NaNoWriMo, guess who is getting a makeover?! 

All previous chapters will be rebuilt (because reading my word vomit makes me sick and I need to add/delete a bunch) and I will also add a co-author for two stories to entwine into one. 

It is likely that the story will not be republished until December/January, but I also hope to have it completed by the end of November. 

Fingers crossed. 

Again, thank you all so much for your continued support. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have an idea for future chapters? leave a comment!
> 
> or come visit me on my RP blog where I spend ALL of my time now:
> 
> whisperxdays.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> join me on my shame blog: ladyapollo3583.tumblr.com


End file.
